


What You Didn't See

by Esperata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Talking, supportive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Thor is heading to rejoin the others after his unceremonious ejection from the helicarrier when he spots evidence of another's landing and goes to investigate.





	What You Didn't See

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Avengers Assemble and this idea came to me. I hope it makes sense to y'all.

Thor didn’t know where the other members of their erstwhile team were so he headed for Stark tower and kept his eyes scanning the landscape below. Even so the hole in the warehouse roof might not have caught his eye were it not for the scattered debris of plane surrounding it.

_Hulk._

Cautiously he circled around and looked for signs of destruction. It all appeared pretty abandoned and derelict but that seemed like the work of passing time not a green raging Banner. Still he could not risk the creature possibly finding his way to civilisation and causing injury to the people of this city.

He dropped purposely through the hole left in the roof and glanced round for Hulk, clutching Mjolnir firmly.

What he saw was a mostly naked Bruce sitting on a dilapidated staircase. The man looked up at his entrance before dropping his head back down.

“Doctor Banner.” He approached carefully. “I am glad to see you have regained control.”

“Control?” Bruce looked back up with disdain. “The fall from the helicarrier was enough to daze even the Other Guy. We’re just lucky there was nothing in here to provoke him except some pigeons. Soon as I get some shoes and a shirt I’m getting out of here, where I can’t hurt anyone else.”

“You would abandon our comrades in their time of need?”

“You don’t get it.” Bruce stood to face down the god. “The Other Guy isn’t _safe._ He’s as likely to join the other side as help defend Earth. Earth’s never been very friendly to him. I don’t want to be responsible for any more destruction.”

Thor stared speculatively at him for a long moment and Bruce shifted awkwardly, aware that he still didn’t have a shirt on.

“Do you know,” Thor commented, finally glancing away. “When I first developed my lightning ability, I had no control over it. I used to scorch fields and burn buildings. I feared it was only a matter of time until I hurt someone and resolved never to use my powers.

“My father crafted this hammer for me.” He held Mjolnir up and looked at it fondly. Bruce noted for the first time the intricate carvings on its surface.

“Mjolnir helped me focus the power. With practice I learned to harness the lightning to my will. To direct it as I wished.”

Bruce shook his head with a sad smile.

“That’s nice Thor. But I don’t exactly have a mystical hammer to help me.”

“No.” Thor stared straight at him. “You have something greater. You have your mind.”

“My mind?”

Thor laid a reassuring hand upon his shoulder as he explained.

“The behemoth is born of you Banner. You share a connection whether you wish it or not. I believe you could, if not control it, then direct it. Work with him instead of fighting him. Share the good feelings as well as the bad.”

Thor smiled at him with such a look of open confidence that for a moment Bruce believed it too.

A door creaking open broke the spell and Bruce looked away to see the janitor returning with more clothing for him. Thor took a step away.

“I must rejoin our comrades. I hope to see you again sometime Doctor Banner. You are a good man.”

Bruce nodded dumbly as Thor whirled Mjolnir and disappeared up through the roof.

“He an alien?”

Bruce looked across to the elderly man who was holding out a shirt, socks and shoes.

“Something like that,” he agreed, gratefully accepting the clothes.

As the man turned to leave him to it he called out.

“Hey. Ah. You wouldn’t happen to have some transport I could borrow do you?”

“Depends how far you’re going. Got an old moped.”

“That’ll be great. I’m just going across town.” Bruce smiled. “To see some friends.”


End file.
